But Love Is Thicker Than Blood
by LadyTiger06
Summary: This is the sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Water. So what exactly happened to Katie after the angels took off?


But Love Is Thicker Than Blood Sequel to "Blood Is Thicker Than Water"  
  
  
  
Hey now, y'all can be happy. I finally got around to writing the sequel to "Blood Is Thicker Than Water." I really didn't want to just end Katie's story there, so I figured I'd continue. I hope you like this one too, everyone. -LadyTiger06  
  
  
  
A tall, blond man that looked about to be no older than thirty entered the hospital room, looking fairly shaken up. That accident.it was so terrible. What a terrible twist of fate. Oh, why, Father? Why did that happen? Why did those cars - carrying people who knew those in the other cars! - Just so happen to meet? Those people.all those people. Oh, Father, forgive me. I know it wasn't you fault.  
  
He sighed to himself and walked over to the person in the hospital bed. He passed unseen among the doctors and nurses gathered around the bed, trying unsuccessfully to revive the woman lying there. He reached down, smiling, to touch the hand of the deathly pale woman.  
  
"Denise." He called, and the soul of the woman rose out of her earthly body to join him.  
  
"We're losing her!" A doctor called.  
  
"It's time to go Home. God is waiting for you." The blond man said, taking her hand.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait." The woman said, smiling. The smile suddenly turned down as worry clouded her face. "But.my daughter, Heather. And Katie, and John, and Steve. What will happen to them?"  
  
"God will provide. Come now, it's your time." The man said, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of the soul of the woman as they walked into the bright light shining behind the door.  
  
"She's gone. Denise Livingston, dead at 1:34 a.m. on January 7th."  
  
  
  
Pain. Darkness. Cold. Oh, God, help me!  
  
  
  
"Andrew." An Irish accented woman called. The tall, blond man glanced up as he was leaving the hospital to see three women and another man standing there.  
  
"Monica." He called back, heading their way.  
  
"How was the trip?" A dark skinned woman asked.  
  
"It was incredible, Tess. But Denise was a little upset about leaving."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hello, Raphael, Gloria." He turned to the other two. They nodded in return. "I take it we have an assignment."  
  
"Yes, but it's an old assignment, Andrew." Tess said quietly. He glanced at her in surprise.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Well, Denise gave you a hint."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The names."  
  
"Oh, um, it was.Heather, Steve, John, and.Katie?! You mean two years ago, Katie?"  
  
"That's her."  
  
"But we're also assigned to her other friends that Denise mentioned." Raphael said. "We'll each be working on one of them."  
  
"But why are we back on assignment? Katie was doing really well when we left." Andrew asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"Well, she, her friends, and their families were all in a car accident. Heather and Steve had already caught their flights. Heather won't find out for a long while. Steve found out, but can't get a flight back from across the country and he's too frightened to face what happened. John is in town, but he has been informed that if Katie saw him this soon, it would be too much for her." Tess seemed unsure of what to say.  
  
"Too much for her? And what about the families?" Andrew pressed urgently.  
  
"I'll give you the quick version of their families. Heather's mother died, but her parents were divorced, so her mother was her only family with her. Steve lost both of his parents and his younger twin brother and sister. John lost his mother, so his dad ran away from both John and the accident. So all in all, the results were terrible." Tess said quietly.  
  
"And what about Katie?" Andrew asked impatiently. Tess glanced at Monica.  
  
"Katie is laying in the hospital in a coma." Monica said, linking her arm through his comfortingly.  
  
"So what's our job here?" Andrew asked, patting Monica's arm silently.  
  
"We need to get her friends back here where they belong and get them to face the truth, right, Tess?" Gloria asked, hoping to show that she was getting this Caseworking stuff.  
  
"That's right. And Andrew, when Katie wakes, you'll find that she's lost her memory. You'll have to help her with that. We'll work out the legal issues."  
  
"So who are our assignments?" Raphael asked.  
  
"Raphael, you will go down to South America with Heather. She's going down there with the Mercy Ship project. Gloria, you'll be working with Steve, who is across the country in Montana, intent on traveling the Rockies. He'll be taking a spiritual journey, too. Monica, you will be working mainly with John, but I think for legal reasons you will have to be with Katie and Andrew for parts of the time."  
  
"Legal reasons?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"You'll find out all about that later. Now, off with you all! Angel Boy, let's head in to see our friend."  
  
  
  
There's no way out! Oh, Lord, please don't forsake me!  
  
  
  
"Here we are." Tess announced as they opened the door to room 246. Though Andrew knew that Katie had been in an accident, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his friend.  
  
Katie had a look of deathly pallor about her. There was a jagged cut that ran along her right forearm. Scrapes and bruises covered her face and neck, and a nasty bump was displayed on her forehead, easily explaining her absence of memory.  
  
"Oh, Katie." Andrew whispered softly. Before he could move to sit beside her, Tess tugged him aside.  
  
"Now listen, Angel Boy, there are a few things you need to remember. First off, God is completely in control, and it was not His fault the accident happened, and angels don't question that. Second, you need to realize that when she wakes up, she may have no idea who you are. Be gentle, and be careful. And last, you need to know that we'll be here for a while. It's hard not to get attached to humans that we're with over a long period of time, but your heart will be torn in two when we have to leave if you hook yourself to this girl." Tess patted his arm sympathetically. "Be careful. And remember, God loves you, Angel Boy." She turned and disappeared.  
  
Sighing quietly, he turned to Katie's bed, pondering Tess' words. He had indeed gotten attached to Katie when he had been her school guidance counselor two years ago. She had had a severely abusive father and a mother who had cancer. They had both died, leaving Katie in the care of one of the few friends she had, a woman named Kim. Andrew had stopped by a few times to see how she was doing, but had never really gotten a chance to just stop and talk.  
  
Andrew pulled up a chair to Katie's bed and reached for her cold hand, squeezing in gently.  
  
"I'm here, Katie; your friend, Andrew. God loves you. Remember that."  
  
  
  
Please, leave me alone! But there's someone there. Someone who drives back the dark. His voice: "I'm here, Katie; your friend, Andrew. God loves you. Remember that." But who's Andrew?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
January 9th, aboard the Mercy Ship  
  
  
  
A girl with a beautiful, Indian complexion and long black hair leaned on the railing as she gazed out above the beautiful blue waters. It's so beautiful. She thought. I'll have to send lots of pictures back home to Mom. God, thank you for the beauty of this Earth.  
  
"Isn't this Earth God gave us so beautiful?" A voice startled her out of her thoughts. She turned, surprised, to see a Mexican-looking young man standing beside her, gazing over the sea like she was, simply admiring the beauty of the Earth.  
  
"Yes, it is." She said, smiling. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."  
  
"Raphael." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
"I'm Heather, Heather Livingston." She replied, shaking it. "You're with the Mercy Ship project, too?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right." He said, nodding.  
  
"Well, I don't really know a lot of people around here. I've talked with one of the American families that live in Uruguay, which is where this ship's final destination is. They seem really nice, but I can't imagine just living there."  
  
"Some people respond to God's calling. That family did." Raphael said softly, looking at Heather closely. "If they choose to follow God's wishes for them, then they will live in whatever conditions necessary."  
  
"I suppose. I didn't mean it that way; I've just been on the edge lately. I'm afraid of something happening back home while I'm gone."  
  
"So where are you from, Heather?" Raphael asked curiously, carefully changing the subject.  
  
"Ohio. What about you?" She replied.  
  
"Oh, around. I travel a lot. I have a couple of friends staying in Ohio right now."  
  
"Let me guess - they travel a lot, too." She grinned.  
  
"Yep." He grinned back.  
  
"I was a little hesitant about going on this trip. You could say that it was 'God's calling' for me to come, but I don't know. I'm a senior in high school this year. I was afraid my teachers wouldn't let me graduate with my class." Heather bit her lower lip thoughtfully.  
  
"So are they?"  
  
"Yeah. My mom talked them into looking into my records and GPA and all that, and they agreed to let me graduate if I'm back by May 15th and have all my papers done. I'm just doing some correspondence work now to stay caught up."  
  
"Pretty nice. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks." She turned in surprise to look at him. "I've never met anyone like you, Raphael. There's just something -" She broke off, laughing. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No," He said, patting her hand, "It's nothing."  
  
The dinner bell broke into their conversation.  
  
"Time for dinner." Heather said distractedly. "Maybe we'll see each other in Uruguay."  
  
"You can bet on it. I'll see you later, then."  
  
"Yeah, see you later."  
  
  
  
***  
  
January 11th, Helena, Montana  
  
  
  
A somewhat tall boy with brownish-blond hair sighed as he tapped impatiently on the counter in the tourist center at the base of one of the Rockies. He was trying to keep his mind off of the millions of things rushing through it. Sadness. Fear. Regret. And. anger. I can't face it. My mom.dad.Oh, God, Timothy! Tamara! They're gone! Furiously he bit back the threatening tears as he rang the bell once more.  
  
"Oh sir, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." A woman approached him. She held out her hand. "My name's Gloria. I'll be your companion on your journey."  
  
"Gloria." He nodded, shaking the offered hand. "My name's Steve Turner. I've got my travel pack in the car. You have the map and other information, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do." She looked at him closely. "But in all honesty, Steve, we were expecting you to remain at home after what happened."  
  
"How in the world did you get the news all the way from Ohio this quickly?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"I have connections." She refused to say any more. Steve snorted quietly. "You really should be back in Ohio right now, not here."  
  
"I'm staying here. I already worked everything out. Now are you going to help me?" Steve sounded rather impatient.  
  
"All right." Gloria sighed. "Let's get your stuff and we'll drive out to the starting point."  
  
***  
  
January 12th, in a small town just outside of Columbus, Ohio  
  
  
  
Ding-dong. A young man with reddish-brown hair jumped up from his spot, laying down his pencil on top of his homework.  
  
"Coming." He called, heading towards the door. He turned the handle and opened the elaborate door. A woman who looked like she had the same Irish blood as he in her was standing there, smiling. "Oh, hello. You must be the new stay-in housekeeper. Monica, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. Is a Mr. Dawson in?" She asked.  
  
"Ah.how about you come on in." He said awkwardly, opening the door wider. Monica stepped in. He led her into the living room and offered a seat. She took it as he sat down across from her.  
  
"My name is John. Have you heard about the accident?"  
  
"Yes, I did hear. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Well, my father took off because my mom died and he didn't want to have to deal with 'it'." He sighed, glancing away from Monica.  
  
"So you're living alone?" She looked really concerned.  
  
"I'm eighteen. It's legal. And that's why I hired you." He said, smiling sadly. "My dad and mom left me with a lot of money. I've got a good job, and I know the smarts of money. My dad was a big businessman. And as you can see, the house isn't exactly petite." He offered another sad smile.  
  
"Well, then, I'd be glad to work here." She met his look with her own sympathetic one.  
  
"All right, then. I'll show you around." 


End file.
